Cookies
by Link's Princess
Summary: It's getting worse by the day... I don't know how much more I can take... Rated T for several reasons. STORY NOW COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy people! It's been a little while since I've posted a story. I've wanted to do this one for a while now but I've either been too busy or two lazy ^-^. This story may be from several people's points of veiw but it is all circulated around Peach. Enjoy!**

**Dreygon: OMGEE NEW STORY! :O**

**Me:...-_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

A quiet knock on my door startled me out of my daydream. My eyes flickered towards the door, filled with fear. _Oh God no, not now, isn't it too early for him to be home yet? Oh please tell me I just imagined that knock. _

I heard the knock come again. I whimpered and slowly got up. Then I heard a soft voice, like wind whispering through a peaceful forest call my name. "Peach, it's okay, it's just me."

I immediantly got up and unlocked my door. I smiled brightly as I saw my new friend, Zelda, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I made you some cookies! I know he's been awefully...rough to you lately, so I thought these would help you feel better."

I smiled sweetly at the Hylian before me and took the platter of cookies. "Please come in Zelda, it's been awhile since we have last talked."

I hearded the princess in and motioned her to sit down on an old beat up wooden chair across from my bed. It wasn't much, but I had to live with it. I had no other option. "So what's been going on with you?" I asked Zelda while taking a bite of a delicious cookie.

"Oh you know, the usual. Trying to survive another night here without getting too beat up. At least I make a fair ammount of money... You don't get anything, do you? Why is that?"

I looked uncomfortably at the floor and said, "I'm under a contract.. It's pretty complicated..."

"Oh..."

I quickly changed the subject and asked, "So you used to be with Link right?"

"Yeah, I used to..."

"Well, what happened?"

"I got way to tight on money and, well, these kind of relationships don't really work out with... You know..."

"Yeah I know..." I answered. I was curious about their breakup because Link is one of my very best friends and the last time I saw him he was acting funny, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

My thoughts were soon interupted by Zelda's voice. "Peach, you don't look so good, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." The truth is, I was aching, both inside and out. I had quite a few bruises hidden under my gloves and dress.

"Peach, tell me the truth."

I couldn't hold it back anymore. A tear ran down my face. "Oh Zelda!" I broke down, "I hurt so much! The pain comes day after day and I can't tell anyone about it! You're the only person I can tell! I can't even tell Link and Marth! And they've been noticing that I've been acting funny lately and I have to lie to them about what is wrong with me! LIE! I can't tell them where I even live or invite them over or anything! I honestly thought my life would get easier since you got here, you know, because now he has both of us instead of just one, but it has only gotten worse!" I flung myself foward onto Zelda's shoulder and began to weep uncontrollably.

Zelda rubbed my back and tried to comfort me. "Shh, it's okay. everything is going to be okay..."

"No it's not," I whimpered.

"Yes it is. Tell you what, I have acess to the keys in this house, I will hide your key from him today so he can't get into your room, how does that sound?" She said.

I immediantly stopped crying and looked her in the face. "Really? You would really do that for me?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Tears of joy filled my eyes and I gave her a long hug. Then we suddenly heard the squeak of the front door open. Next we heard a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Hey ladies, I'm home!"

Zelda quickly stood up and began to exit my room. She turned back and whispered, "You can count on me!"

She then ran down the stairs shouting, "Hello Master! How are you! We have missed you greatly!"

I Quickly slammed my door shut and locked it. I smiled to myself, knowing I'm now safe and secure for the night. I might actually get a good night's sleep tonight.

I was startled awake by the squeaking open of my door. I then heard a voice that made me want to scream. "Hey Peachy Pie, sorry to keep you waiting."

"How.. How did you get in here?" I asked in horror.

"Psh, the key to your room, duh."

It took me a few seconds to calculate that he had my key and Zelda hadn't gotten it. "Please, please let me get the night off! I beg of you! I'm hurting so much and I just want to sleep!" I begged.

I could feel the smile on his face begin to fade away. "Now, that's no way to talk to your Master." I was soon greeted by a slap on the face. I held back tears. I had to stay strong.

I quivered hunched over on my bed, preparing for the worst. He then stepped forward into the single stream of moonlight that poored into my room. His dark brown hair shone with anticipation and his white feathery wings were streched out wide, as of to black my escape. He then spoke with an evil grin on his face. "Now, lets get started, shall we?"

**So how was that for a first chapter? I know it was pretty confusing, but it will get clearer as it goes on. (I hope...). PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dreygon: ...o.O**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

**Hi people! Sorry I havn't updated in like forever. I got a serious case of what you call, laziness.**

**Dreygon: Got that right... How long has it been? Like a few weeks? A month?**

**Me: ... No clue... Whatever... Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I woke up late in the morning with my head fuzzy. What had happened? Where am I? What's going on? I surveyed the room and quickly realized were I was. As I tried to get up pain shot through my body like a bullet on fire.

I examined myself and saw even more bruises and even a few open wounds on my body. I rushed over to the broken mirror shard in my room and to my horror I discovered I had a black eye. "How am I gonna hide this?" I whined to myself.

I speedily got dressed in my pink dress and put a brush through my hair and ran downstairs. "I'M SO SORRY I SLEPT IN MASTER! I'LL BE PROMPT FROM NOW ON I PROMISE!"

A very angry angel boy glared down at me. "Stupid girl. Why don't you go make yourself useful and get some groceries or something. Zelda has already made me breakfast, and you know what? I think she cooks better than you, you useless fruit!"

My heart sank and a lump formed in my throat. I could tell Master was NOT pleased. Plus he said he didn't like my cooking! That's what I'm known for though! Everyone loves my cooking!

I bowed slightly and dashed out the door. I must make it up to Master. Hmm, what does he like? I know! He always loves my cookies! I'll just run down to the store and get the ingrediants for them!

Time Break

Ug I hate shopping... But she used to love shopping...

I winced at the memory of her. I have to forget her but it is nearly impossible! Everything reminds me of her! Her fair skin, her deep blue eyes, her long, chocolate brown hair, her pointy ears, and who could forget her gorgeous fleeting smiles? "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO!" I screamed.

Soon I realized that I was in a grocery store and several people were staring at me as I was on my knees in the freezer isle. "Eeeh heh heh heh sorry, sorry..."

People were still staring at me so I speed walked down to the baking isle. I have to get Zelda out of my head.

My ears drooped and my dirty blond hair covered my left eye like an emo person as I read the ingrediants on canned bread... "Wow, I thought canned bread only existed in SpongeBob..." I mumbled to myself. "Well, if Squidward likes it, this crap must be good!" I then placed it in my shopping cart.

"HI LINK!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled and held my arms up to defend myself.

"Link, it's just me, Peach."

"Eh?" I lowered my arms and saw that it really was Peach, not someone trying to kill me for shooting a Deku Nut at their head. "Oh, hi Peach! How are y- oh that's a nasty shiner you got there. What happened?"

"Oh this?" said Peach, giggling nervously, "hehehehehh It was a... gardening accident!"

"...Right..." Peach has really been acting weird ever since after our High School graduation. "Soooo... what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm just-" But she cut herself off and she stood there, unmoving.

"Uhh..Peach?" I waved my hand in front of her face. This would look really bad right now if she was dead...Oh Nayru help me...

I soon noticed that her eyes were becoming fairly glossy and a grin spread across her face.

"Umm..?"

"I MAKEZ COOKIES!" She suddenly shouted.

"WHA?" I shrieked in surprise.

"I makez cookies for Master, yes? He hasez to forgive meh then!" She then doubled over as if hit in the stomach. I could see tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "No more pain please, no more... NO MORE!" A wicked grin then spread across her face. "Yooouuu can hurtt mee alll yooouuu wantteezzz toooooo... Na na na na na naaa... Coookiezz makez better, no?"

All of the sudden her eyes became unglossy and snapped out of that weird phase thingy and said, "I was just going to make some cookies!" with her super peachy voice as if nothing had happened.

I just stared at her with a serious "WTF" look on my face. "What...was...THAT!"

"Huh? I'm afaid I don't know what you are talking about."

"That... weird thing you did just a minute ago! Where you used all of that bad grammer and talked about cookies with pain and a Master or something!"

"Um, I didn't say anything of the sort. I think you are imagining things, Link. You should go home and rest. That breakup with Zelda must be hitting you really hard." Then she turned her back on me and walked away.

"..." I was amazingly confused. I could feel the eyes of several bystanders boreing into the back of my skull.

I'm done. I need to go home, eat this canned bread, pass out, and pretend nothing ever happened... It's just one of those days...

**Me: so how was it?**

**Drey: you never fail to confuse me...**

**Me: Awesome sauce! ^^ Well, if you couldn't figure it out, the first half of the chapter was from Peach's point of veiw and the second half was from Link's point of veiw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Ever Hide Keys

**Hiii! Yayyy we are on the third chapter!**

**Dreygon: WHOOOOO! I hope this chapter is less confusing...**

**Me: Ehh, no promises.**

**Dreygon: ...Better get the Advil then...**

**Me:... Well, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO SHOVE A COOKIE IN UR FACE AND BE QUIET!**

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first time ever writing to you because I've never had the time! Haha well, I think Master likes me again because when I came in with the cookie ingrediants he looked very pleased! A very odd thing happened in the grocery store today. Link said that I said something about hurting and making cookies and something about Master! I seriously don't remember saying any of that, but I'm kind of worried because how else would he know if I didn't tell him? I should keep this to myself for the time being. I mean, Master was just beginning to forgive me, I don't want to make him upset with me again. Master can actually be really nice sometimes... Don't tell Master this though, but I don't love him. I love another. I have never told anyone this before. I'm not sure if I trust you enough to tell you though so that is all I am saying for now. Well, farewell for now!_

_Love,_

_Peach_

I closed my new diary with a slight thump and hid it under my mattress. I sighed to myself as I sat there deep in thought. A slight knock could suddenly be heard from my door.

_Now who could that possibly be?, _I thought.

I twisted the knob open and a certain brunette princess stood outside my door. My eyes flashed a dangerous shade of grey for a moment, remembering how she hadn't kept her promise the other night of keeping Master out of my room. She is the one who caused me all of that pain.

"Oh... Hello Zelda..." I said coldly.

"Peach...I-"

"You what? Forgot the key? Replaced my cooking job and came up here to rub it in my face?"

"No no! That's not what I've come here to say at all! I-"

"You what!"

"LISTEN PEACH!" she had tears in the corners of her eyes. I could tell she was being serious so I shut up and let her talk. "I TRIED OKAY! I REALLY DID! BUT THEN HE CAUGHT ME WITH THE KEY AND HE ASKED WHAT I WAS DOING AND I HAD TO GIVE IT TO HIM! I JUST HAD TO! THEN HE MADE ME MAKE BREAKFAST FOR HIM! HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE IT! HE JUST SAID THAT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD!"

"..."

"Peach...Please...?"

"Fine...I forgive you, butjust...try not to get caught if you ever try it again..."

"Thank you Peach! Thank you!"

"Hey Zelda...?"

"Yes Peach?"

"Do you think you can hide my key tonight?"

"Of course of course!"

"Thank's Zelda, it really means alot to me."

She then gave me a quick hug and galloped back into the depths of the creepy old house.

(Time Break)

As the veil of night began to fall upon us, I smirked contently and locked my door. After a long hard day of serving Master, it will be nice to finally get some sleep.

I got up and locked my door. Zelda had to have succeded this time, she had to.

I smiled and jumped into bed, not even bothering to change into my night gown. I didn't have any covers, but I didn't care. I was glad to even have a bed. I remember the first year I was here I had to sleep on the floor. It was very uncomfortable and dirty.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a sharp knock at the door.

_Huh? Maybe I imagined it..._

I didn't imagine it though because a few seconds later it came again, louder this time. It was also accompanied by the furious voice of Master. "Peach, let me in right now!"

I quivered on the bed. Zelda must have gotten the key because he wouldn't be asking me to open the door otherwise. "PEACH, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

My heart beat increased dramatically. He can't get in here, right?

_CRASH!_

The door had been knocked down and a very very very angry Master was standing in the doorway. I whimpered at the sight. "PEACH, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THE KEY!"

"I-I didn't do anything..." I barly whispered out.

"LIAR!"

He came up to me and punched me hard in the rib cage. A single stream of tears leaked from my right eye.

"NOW I'M GONNA HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR HIDING THINGS FROM ME!"

He then proceeded to punch, slap, and kick various parts of my body. I was set afire with pain. Soon I couldn't contain it anymore and I let out a loud pitiful howl that would set shivers down any mortal's spine.

I must say, that night I had recieved the worst beating of my life so far.

**Me: Yaaayyy beatings! XD**

**Dreygon: ...What is wrong with you, I mean, SERIOUSLY?**

**Me: Several things, Drey, several things...**

**Dreygon: I see...**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review! X3**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Prince

**Hai peoplez! I'm back after like forever! Sorry I got lazy again!**

**Dreygon: Seriously, stop getting lazy. It's getting really annoying.**

**Me: Well exuuuusseee me princess!**

**Drey: -.-**

**Me: Well, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER. I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"Ooohhhh Owch..." I moaned as I got up from my bed. What had happened? What time was it?

I could see a beam of light leaking into my room so I figured it was some time during the day. "OOOWWWWW!" Why did it hurt so much to move!

I limped pathetically over to my mirror shard and gasped at what I saw and quickly recoiled because it hurt to gasp. Now both of my eyes had big ugly bruises circling around them and I had a nasty cut on my right cheek. I gingerly touched my ribs and let out another moan of pain and a few tears escaped. I lifted up my nightgown to further acess the damage and the sight made me wince. The whole right side of my rib cage was black and blue and the left side was splattered with dry blood. I decided not to explore the damage any more and washed myself the best I could with the bucket of water in the corner.

After my "bath" I carefully slipped on my dress and tied it in the back very loosly. My pink pumps were almost unbearable to wear. I then slowly crept downstairs.

"Peach?" I heard a voice call my name as i entered the kitchen. It was Zelda. I forced a smile on my face and pretended to act peachy.

"Oh my Goddess Peach, what happened to you? You don't look too good. Master is gone on buisness today so we have the day off. Maybe you should go visit a friend and rest there. I bet they have better conditions to sleep in than here."

I slowly nodded my head and complied. As I stepped outside a warm summer breeze rushed at my face like a sweet perfume. Some tears resurfaced as I began to remember my days at the palace. But now I was here, in this prison. I can't go anywhere because of that contract. Why did i sign that contract anyways? To be honest I don't even remember a contract.

I stood there for a second, debating where I should go. _Hmmmm... How about I visit Marth! _I thought. I havn't seen him in forever and I really miss him. And so i set off on my treck to his castle which happened to be a mile away.

**(Time Break)**

I finally got to the gorgeous castle about five hours later because I had to limp the whole way and the path had several trees in the way in which I had to scale over. I slowly reached my frail hand up and gently knocked on the giant oak door. A butler immediantly answered. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Prince Marth."

"Oh I see," he said, looking upon me with disgust on his face. Hell I would have looked at myself with disgust if I happened upon myself so I can't really blame him. "May I have a name please?"

"Tell him Princess Peach is here," I said politly.

"Give me a second please," he said and then shut the door and I could hear his footsteps recieding inside of the castle. I sighed to myself, not knowing if he would actually pass on the message or not.

I caught my breath though when the door suddenly swung open and there stood Marth with a wide grin spread on his face. His smile quickly faded away and was replaced with worry and concern when he saw me. "Peach?" he asked.

"Hi Marth," I said, smiling faintly.

"Oh my, come inside quickly! GREMBLE, GET SOME REFRESHMENTS READY IMMEDIANTLY!" He commanded to the butler I had talked to earlier.

He carefully guided me inside and sat me on a big fluffy couch.

**(Change POV)**

The woman I once knew as beatiful and full of life now sat before me the complete opposite. She looked like something chewed her up and spat her out. I sent Gremble my butler to get her something to eat and drink immediantly.

"Sooo," I began, "where have you been for the past few years?"

"I've been...around..."

I was about to question further when Gremble came back with a basket full of food. She immediantly began stuffing herself as if she hadn't had a decent meal in years. I waited patiently until she was done. I don't think there was a single crumb left in that basket.

"I talked to Toadsworth," I began.

"Really?" she asked, perking up significantly.

"Yes. He said that you had moved out without any real explaination. He just figured you were spreading your wings or something like that."

"Oh," she said. "Yes, I did move out. I wanted to expirience life in a different perspective."

I nodded understandingly. I then decided to ask her the thing tht was really on my mind. "Soooo...uuhhh... What... Happened to you?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh," she slightly giggled, "I...uuuhhh... OH! I just-" but she suddenly cut herself off and froze. She didn't move a single muscle.

"Um, Peach? Princess?"

I noticed that her eyes were becoming very glossy. "MASTERRR DID EEETTTT!" she suddenly shouted. I jumped in surprise by her sudden outburst.

"HE HURTZ MEH VERYYYY BADLYYY CUZZ I BE VERY BAD GURLL. HE NO LIKE IT WHEN I LOCKEZ DOOR, NO? HE GET MAD. Heeeh heh heh heh but cookies make all better, yes? Soon I makez cookies and all get better. Peachyy be better and no get hurt if makez cookiess! THE PAAAAIIIINNNNN!" She was convulsing dramatically and i was very alarmed. What the heck was going on? She then stopped as quickly as she started and her eyes became unglossy.

"I just had a little accident. I was riding Epona with Link and I fell off, that's all!" She said in her super peachy voice as if she didn't just act like someone whe needed an exorcism.

I just stared wide eyes and shook my head. It's either I've gone mad or she's just scarred or something from living alone. I decided to just ignore it.

"Umm, riiiigghhhttt... Would you like to take a nap in the guest bedroom for a little bit?"

She looked extremly greatful and nodded her head yes excitedly. I took her hand and led her into the master guest bedroom.

"Here, put this on," i said, handing her a white nightgown. "Just let me know when you're dressed," I said and left the room.

About three minutes later I heard her say, "You can come in now."

I entered the room and then helped her get into bed. "You look like you really need some rest so please, stay as long as you wish," I told the princess.

She smiled up greatfully at me. I kissed her forehead and it appeared she blushed deeply. I chuckled and left the room. I really do hope she feels better soon. Now it's time for me to take a nap and forget about that weird Master-cookie outburst.

**Me: Yaaaaay chapter 4!**

**Dreygon: Well, Peach was weird again, but at least she finally gets to sleep...**

**Me: Yupp! I decided to be somewhat nice in this chapter!**

**Me and Drey: HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: What is love?

**OMGEE I'M FINALLY BACK HAAIII PEOPLESS!**

**Dreygon: That was a long laziness break...**

**Me: Well excuuusseee me princess. I was getting my cosplay ready for Anime Expo in L.A. next weekend! ^^**

**Drey: psh, nerd.**

**Me: HEY! Well, I can't argue with that... Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOW GO EAT A COOKIE!**

I heard a soft voice enter my ears like the sweet breeze of summer. "Peach. Peeeaaacch. Peachy. Wake up Peachy! A friend is here to see you. He says he was worried about you."

"Uuuhhnnnn" I moaned. This bed was sooo friggin comfy! I slowly opened my blue orb-like eyes. I blinked and the picture of my sweet blue haired prince came into view. I smiled up at him. He stepped back and another figure came into view. It took me a second to calculate who it was. His soft, angel- like complection threw me off for a second.

"HI Peachy! I was worried about you, so I decided to come down here and pick you up myself," he said sweetly.

My eyes grew wide with terror. I could feel my heart stop for a second. "M-Mast-"

"PIT!" the angel boy interjected suddenly. Marth gave him a funny look but Master just cleared his throat and chuckled. "It's Pit, Peach. You know that, silly girl! Ehh heh heh heh..." He also gave me a death glare to make it clear.

"Riiigghhtt... So Pit, how did you know Peach was here again?" asked Marth.

"Oh, Zelda told me! She said Peach was going out to spend some time with a friend. So, I uh, went to Link but he wasn't home and she wasn't there so I decided to check here since I know you guys used to be such great friends!"

"Oh, and you know Zelda too? How do you know the too of them anyways? I don't recall you going to the same high school as us."

"Oh that's easy, we all live together! I mean, we all rent the same house and have different rooms and stuff. Just three friends sharing a house!" He smiled to make his point.

"Uh huh..." replied Marth with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Why don't you come over to dinner tomorrow night! It would be fun! Plus I already invited Link and he said he would come."

"Um, sure. That sounds cool."

"I think I should get dressed," I said to the two boys. It was getting awkward sitting here in a nightgown, especially in front of Marth."

"Oh, of course! And you can keep the nightgown," said Marth with a wink.

The two exited the room and I quickly got dressed. I was still in alot of pain, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I was mostly just stiff. My head did begin to swim though when I tried to put on my shoes. I was really nervous. I hope Master, or shoud I say "Pit", isn't too mad at me.

I exited the room with the gown in my hands. Marth smiled at me and said, "I'll see you tomorrow night! Bye Peachy!"

I waved back shyly and Master took my hand and led me outside. As soon as we were out of sight he roughly grabbed me and spread his wings. We were soon soaring through the clouds on the way back to the house.

"Pit?" I began to question.

"Don't you EVER call me that in private, EVER! If you call me Pit one more time I swear I will drop you! You hear?"

I was silent the rest of the flight.

As soon as we got home he roughly shoved me into the ground. "Get to your room, bitch, and don't come out. I'm having a serious talk with you later."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hurried up to my room. As soon as I got there I slammed the door shut and took out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm kind of scared right now. I'm not sure if I've ever seen Master this angry with me. Maybe I shouldn't have gone over to Marth's house. Do you think, possibly, that Zelda had set me up? I better have a talk to her about that later._

I pondered on what else to write for a minute and then sighed.

_I think I trust you enough to tell you who i love now. I can no longer hide it. I love...Marth... He is just sooo nice and sooo handsome. I fell for him my freshman year of high school. Just that cute japanese accent and his shining blue hair and eyes is too much for me. I really wish I had the heart to tell him how I really feel. Maybe tomorrow when he comes over for dinner with Link. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Marth and Link are coming over to dinner tomorrow. Master probably invited them to help cover himself up. And perhaps Link and Zelda will be able to reconnect their bond. That is all I wish to write right now, so bye!_

_love,_

_Peach_

As soon as I hid my diary i realized how late it was. My heart skipped a beat as their was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I whispered.

I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Zelda. She had tears streaming down her face and her ears were drooping low. "I'm so sorry Peach! I had to tell him! He had a knife to my neck, and well, OH I'M SO SELFISH! FIRST I LEAVE MY KINGDOM AND LINK FOR FIFTY DOLLARS AN HOUR AND NOW I HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" She ran into my arms and broke down.

I was kind of shocked by this sudden heartful apology. "Zelda, it's, it's okay... I'm the one who should be sorry for thinking that you framed me on purpose. I forgive you. Can you ever forgive me?"

She sniffed and smiled up at me. "Of course I can!" We then hugged for awhile and then a low rumbling voice came from the doorway that made my heart stop.

"Zelda, please leave the room. I must have a word with Peach."

Zelda quicky got up and bowed. "Yes Master," she said then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, Peach. This prince guy sure is nice isn't he? He seems to really have a liking to you too. I would be careful now Peachy, boys are only after one thing you know." He gave me a wicked smile. I kept my head low.

He then walked over and slapped me. "Peach, I don't want you to ever leave this house, you hear me!" He was about to give me the blow to the face that would have knocked me out as usual, but he paused. His eye seemed to have caught on something.

"My my, what is this?" He said, taking out the diary from under my bed. I cursed myself for not hiding it well enough. He opened it up and began to read it. A grin spread across his face as he read.

"Well, it seems our little princess has a crush on a certain blue haired prince, now doesn't she?"

I blushed deeply, but said nothing.

"Oh, but it is not and ordinary crush; you love him."

I still said nothing.

"Peach, you do not love him. You cannot feel love for someone, it is an action, and an action only."

I gave him a confused look.

He chuckled at me. Then he punched me in the stomach. I whinced but held in my cry of pain. "I've always knocked you out for this part, but I think it's about time for you to learn what love really is."

He roughly shoved me down on the bed and my eyes opened in shock at what he was doing. I never would have ever imagined he did this to me while i was unconcious.

**YAAAY CHAPTER FIVE! :D**

**Drey: O.o**

**Me: lol this chapter is so wrong on so many levels.**

**Drey: What is your problem?**

**Me: Please address which one.**

**Drey: -_-**

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

**OMGEE I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING IT'S A MIRACLE! :D**

**Dreygon: You're telling me -.-**

**Me: Whatever, I'm a very busy person, between drawing and playing video games, my schedule is very tight!**

**Drey: ...Moron... -_-**

**Me:... WELL, anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUFFIN! EXCEPT FOR THOSE COOKIES I BAKED LAST NIGHT! *mmmm cookies***

I was stunned, shaking violently on my bed. It had been several hours since he had left, but I still felt extremly violated. I can never, ever look at him the same way again, though I never did look upon him very highly before. I breathed in and out of my nose is shakey sharp gasps.

I had to fall asleep because I knew I would need the energy for tommorow, but my eyes were wide open still, like when a fish is snagged on a fishing line and reeled up onto shore.

Now I understood why I always hurt down there so much in the morning, and why I feel as if my insides have been stretched out. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. It was no use though. I scanned the room and my eyes rested on the frying pan in the corner of my room.

I got up and brought it back to my bed. I winced, thinking of the great pain I was about to bring myself, but it was the only way for me to fall asleep anymore. I braced myself and slammed the cooking device onto the side of my head, knocking me out cold.

**(Time Break)**

"OKAY LADIES, WE HAVE A VERY BUSY DAY OF PREPERATIONS AHEAD OF US, SO NO SLACKING!" yelled Master at Zelda and I as we stood in line in the kitchen like army men taking orders from their commanding officer. We were just about to be dissmissed to our harsh day of cleaning when Master held out his hand in a gesture to make us wait. "One more thing: PEACH, WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SITTING ON THE FRIDGE LAUGHING YOUR HEAD OFF LAST NIGHT! WERE YOU TRYING TO SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE?"

I looked at him with an extremly confused expression on my face. "On top of the fridge? Laughing? I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about Master," I said. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb! I had to drag you all of the way back to you're room and lock you in there! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGGIN LATE IT WAS!"

I cocked my head at him in utter confusion. I knocked myself out last night though. How couold that possibly be me?

"Zelda, you heard her, right?" said Master, addressing the princess next to me.

Zelda nodded her head slowly yes. "It was very hard not to hear."

"See Peach! Now, I'm begging you, DON'T ACT UP WHILE LINK AND MARTH ARE OVER! I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF THEIR SUSPICION, NOT CONFIRM IT!" screamed Master in my face.

I wasn't sure but when Master mentioned Link's name I thought I saw Zelda blush. I nodded my head at Master in understanding and then we were dissmissed.

I started by cleaning the kitchen and Zelda began to clean the bathroom. Then I moved onto the living area and then my room. As I cleaned my mind began to wander. Was I really actually doing all these weird things? All of the evidence seemed to be pointing towards it. First there was Link at the grocery store, and then Marth kept on giving me strange looks when I explained to him why I was beaten up looking, but I knew he was too nice to point out anything weird I did. And then there was Master. If Master said I did something like that, then I must have done it.

But the whole question is why? Why have I been doing weird things involentarily without even realizing it? It didn't have anything to do with...possibly...Master's beatings? Like I have some kind of head trauma that is making me do this.

"GET BACK TO WORK PEACH I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO DO NOTHING!" yelled Master at me.

"But Master, you're not paying me anything!" I said.

"EXACTLY! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

Both Zelda and I quickly finished the cleaning and then were sent to our rooms to make ourselves presentable. Master even gave us new make up! He told us to use a lot of conceiler to cover up any and all bruises. I am sooo excited for tonight! It will be just about the best day of my life! I just know it!

* * * * * * **(Change POV)**

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to Link's house, well, tree house. They sure don't call it the Lost Woods for nothing. I was riding on my white horse and had my best clothes on. My blue hair was combed neatly and my sister's tiara, as usual, was placed on top of my head. I hopped down and shouted up at the tree "COME ON RAPUNZEL, LET'S GO ALREADY!"

I suddenly felt something pelt the back of my head. "DAMMIT LINK QUIT IT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

A snickering Hylian appeared from out of the bushes. "Well excuuussee me princess. Let's go then!"

He then played some song he called Epona's Song on his weird looking instrument he called the ocarina. I will never understand Hylian culture. His chestnut mare then came barreling through the forest. He climbed up and smirked at me. "So how were you invited?" he asked me.

"Pit came over to my house to pick up Peach and invited me over. Oh and by the way, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WATCH PEACH FALL OFF OF YOUR HORSE AND NOT TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL! SERIOUSLY LINK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Dude, chill, she's never rode Epona before, I don't ever let anyone ride my horse, though that bitch Ilia did steal her before because 'I wasn't taking proper care of her'. I'll show her proper care stupid horse theif," said Link.

"Well that's what she told me when I asked her why she was all beaten up looking."

"Oh you noticed that too? She looked pretty beat up when I saw her at the grocery store buying canned bread."

"OMG you can buy CANNED BREAD like in Spongebob!"

"HELL YEAH! I BOUGHT LIKE TEN CANS! IT'S FRIGGIN AWESOME!"

"Well, were getting off topic moron, so she looked beat up when you saw her too huh?"

"Maybe she is just accident prone and doesn't like to talk about what really happened, like that Spongebob episode there Spopngebob got a black eye from that toothpaste and-"

"SHUT UP STOP BEING A SPONGEBOB FANBOY" I yelled and threw a rock at his head.

"Oww..."

"So how were you invited?" I asked.

"Oh, Pit, whoever he is, left a note on my door while I was out hunting. It said I was invited to dinner and it also said that you would be there."

"Wait, how would he know I would be coming if he didn't even ask me yet?'

"I dunno. I wounder if he has a TV where I can watch Spongebob... Viacom just put it back up on the air you know."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT SPONGEBOB OR I'LL RIP YOUR PRETTY BLONDE HEAD OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Heh, you called me pretty, like that one Spongebob episode where Mr. Krabs calls Spongebob a pretty girl when he wanted-"

I grabbed this head with my hand and held my sword to his throat.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY GEESH! I'LL SHUT UP!"

We rode in silence for the rest of the way there.

**WHOOO CHAPTER 6! :D**

**Dreygon: That had a lot of Spongebob references...**

**Me: Sure did! **

**Me and Drey: THANK'S FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Me: oh yeah and one more thing, this is my second to last chapter so we have one more chapter to go! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Cookies

**HEYY PEEPS THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER! **

**Dreygon: WHOOO!**

**Me: Okay, well, at the beginning of this chapter I am posting a WARNING. IF YOU HAVE A SMALL CHILD LOOKING OVER YOUR SHOULDER, I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS AT THIS TIME. SERIOUSLY.**

**Drey: Okay, I'm officially scared now if there is a warning. o-o**

**Me: YOU SHOULD BE! Oh and BTW, there will be alot of changes of perspectives in this chapter, just a heads up. Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOOOTTHHHIIINNGGG! I'M JUST A CRAZY MESSED UP FANGIRL!**

"Hey, I think we are here," I said to the Hylian next to me.

"I think so too. And isn't this Luigi's old Mansion?" asked Link

"Now that I look closer at it, it appears so! Maybe they're renting it from him right now."

"I'm being completly honest with you right now dude, I'm nervous to see Zelda again. I'm not sure how she's gonna react to me..."

"You'll be fine Link. I'm just scared of the building itself. It's pretty creepy."

"Well, let's go! You can go first princess Marth," Link said smirking at me. I punched him in the gut and knocked the door.

**(Change P.O.V.)**

I was the first to hear the knock at the door. My keen Hylian ears come in handy in these situations. I slowly walked to the front door and nervously fixed my long brunette hair. I firmly grasped the knob in my hand and opened the door.

"Hey Zelda," I was greeted by the Japanese prince and Link. I didn't really even notice Marth though. My eyes were fixed on Link.

"Link..." I barly croaked out as a wall of tears hit me and I ran into his arms.

"Zelda..." He breathed into my ear. I looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes also.

Peach arrived out of no where and made her presence known by releasing one of her extremly girly giggles. "I just knew you guys would react this way when you saw each other! Sooo adorable!" she squealed.

She looked at Marth and I could see a light pink blush spread upon her cheeks. I smirked to myself. A long time ago Link had told me that Marth likes Peach, and now I can clearly see that by the way he was looking at her. I could now also confirm that Peach likes him back. Perhaps tonight one of them will confess.

"Welcome guests!" I crashed back down to reality when I remembered Master would never stand for either of us to have a boyfriend. He said he was the only boyfriend we would ever need. With that in mind, I gently pushed Link away so he would not hold this against me later.

**(Change P.O.V.)**

I was staring dreamily at Marth when Master's voice brought me back to earth. "Welcome guests! These lovely ladies here were kind enought to make us a wounderful dinner, so please come in and eat before it gets cold!"

Zelda and I had already prepaired dinner and set it on the table ahead of time. We were having roasted mushrooms and fried cuckoo. We lead Marth and Link to the dining room and had them seated. They seemed pretty impressed and complimented us several times on our cooking. I was music to our ears because Master never complimented our cooking.

After dinner we moved on to the living room and had light after dinner chat. Everything was going perfectly.

**(Change P.O.V.)**

"I have to say this one more time, but that was probably the best meal I've ever had! And I have the best cooks in the world prepair food for me in my palace but none of their dished measured up to this one!"

Zelda smiled and Peach giggled and blushed. "Why thank you, but it was really a simple dish, nothing to get worked up over," said Peach.

I really loved her smile and laugh. Tonight I have to tell her how I feel.

"Now what would really make this night perfect was some dessert!" Link teased. I shot a glare at him for his rude interjection and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh I almost forgot! We do have dessert! Peach made some cookies earlier! Why don't you get those out Peach?" said Pit.

Peach litterally facepalmed and said, "Ohhh I forgot! I am soooo sorry I extend my greatest apologies Mas-"

"OH IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT PEACH!" Pit said, cutting her off. "Why don't you go make some right now?"

"Oh I was just kidding, you don't really have to go through all of that trouble!"

"Oh but I insist! Peach makes the best cookies ever! Go on Peach, go make some cookies for us."

Peach suddenly froze and didn't move a muscle. Her eyes became very glossy and dialated. Link and I exchanged glances, confirming that this was the weird behavior we were talking about earlier.

"Okay, I will now go make some cookies. I will need your breif help in the kitchen though Pit" she said very monotonly. She walked into the kitchen and Pit followed her, grumbling something I couldn't quite catch. I was worried she would have another one of her weird fits but it looks like she recovered quite nicely.

**(Change P.O.V.)**

"I sure hope I didn't cause too much trouble, just for some stupid cookies," I grumbled.

Zelda giggled and said, "Oh Link, that's so like you."

I blushed and then looked away. My eye was caught on Marth who appeared to be deep in thought. "Hey what are you thinkin' 'bout princess?"

He glared at me and said, "I think I'll tell Peach today. I have to! And then I'll ask her if she will come back to my castle with me!"

"Whoooa there tiger, someones anxious to get this show on the road!" Then I remembered something that I've been wanting to ask Zelda since the day she left. I turned to her and took her hands in mine. "Zelda," I began, gazing deeply into her sea blue eyes, "will you come back to Hyrule with me?"

Zelda had a look of pure joy on her face, and soon it turned to a look of pure horror, and then saddness. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I-I can't Link! I'm sorry!"

I looked at her with confusion. "Why not?"

"I-I just can't," was all she said and then she turned away. I just sat there in shock with my hand still extended where they held hers just moments before.

"Oh Zelda... I need your assistance in the kitchen," came Peach's eerily monotonous voice.

"Coming Peach..." said they beautiful Hylian princess. She then got up and glided into the kitchen.

I let out a deep sigh. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Marth giving me a sympathetic look. "It's okay bro, she's probably just nervous. Try again in a week or so!"

I made crooked smile and said, "Yeah, maybe I should serenade her with my ocarina or something."

We both laughed and for the next what seemed thirty minutes just joked around with each other until we heard Peach's voice again. "Link, I'm in need of your assistance in the kitchen..."

Marth and I exchanged glances and he shrugged. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I chuckled to myself with the thought of a little cooking party going on in there. I opened thedoor to the kitchen and then closed it behind me. When I turned around, I didn't even have time to scream.

**(Narrorator P.O.V. for the rest of the story)**

Marth sat patiently in the living room, feeling awkward being the only person left. He hummed to himself the merry toon of Melt by Hatsune Miku. It was his guilty pleasure to listen to that song.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Peach finally emerged from the kitchen with the tray of cookies in hand. She still had that glossy look in her eye, which concerned Marth, but it didn't bug him too much because she was acting fairly normal. He did notice a fair ammount of red liquid on her dress and gloves though. The cookies were also the same shade of red. "Hey Peach! These look great! What kind are they?" asked the prince.

The princess gave him a whistful smile and said, "Blood-red velvet cookies. They're my own special recipie."

Marth could clearly see where they got their name, because the cookies were the exact same color of blood. That would also explain why her dress is all stained red. "They must be very messy cookies to make," he said.

"They are. Now try one."

Marth picked one up and took a small bite out of it. He chewed it thoughtfully and decided they were pretty darn good! "Hey Peach, great job!"

"Thank you."

He then finished the rest of that cookie and started eating the others. Every once in a while he would come across a chunk of...something, but it was delicious. After awhile of gorging himself, he looked up and asked, "Where is everyone Peachy? Still in the kitchen?"

She giggled creepily and said, "Yes, they are cleaning up."

"Well I ought to help then, it sounds like a messy clean up! You should change, you're filthy. I'll be right back."

Marth waltzed up to the kitchen door and opened it. As soon as he looked at the surrounding area though he let out a scream. On the counter the three heads of Link, Pit, and Zelda were lined up. Guts and organs and some limbs were scattered across the floor. Blood was everywhere. Then he saw the bloody knife on the counter next to the mixing bowl. In the bowl there was some fresh blood at the bottom and some flesh chunks floating around in there. Marth's eyes then trailed to the oven and saw blood was there also. The prince soon realized what he had eaten and threw up all over the floor, so not the smell of stomach acid and fresh blood mingled.

He kept on barfing until he didn't have anything left to throw up. he then looked at the contents of his tossed cookies and saw and eyeball sitting in there. He slowly traced his gaze to the heads on the counter and to his horror saw that Zelda was missing an eye. He almost passed out but stayed strong. He blindly raced out of the kitchen and into the living room. When he saw Peach he almost screamed again in shock. "P-PEACH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Peach was standing before him with only a bra and panties on. "Yew tolds me to changes sooo I changes out of myz dresssez," said Peach.

"Oh God you're acting up again!" It then took him a few more seconds to realize that she was the one who killed those three people. "PEACH, WHY DID YOU KILL OUR FRIENDS!?" he yelled at her.

Peach loopily swayed around and said, "They were competitionnn... They wantz to take mah Marfyy awayz from meee... Now iz just mee and yeww Marff...hehehe YEW LIKES TEH COOKIES DON'T YEW?! I KNEW YEW WOULD! MASTER WOULD BE VeRy pleased if i didn'tz makes teh cookieezz out of himzz..."

"Competiton!? Master?! What the hell are you talking about Peach!?"

"Everyoneee gotzz too clossee to mah Marfyy... Specially tat Linkk... He wuzz gonnaazz snatch yew right awayz fromm meeeee..."

Marth blinked twice, trying to calculate what was going on. Then he realized that in her own weird was, Peach was confessing that she likes him. A slight blush came upon his face but he quickly pushed it away. Peach then pushed Marth up against the wall and kissed him. "MArff I wantz yew to doo wut Masterr did to meh!"

The Japanese prince only took a few seconds to realize what she wanted. In all Master-Slave senarios like this he was well aware of what she was talking about. A deep blush came to his face but then he roughly shoved her away. "I like Peach, not you! You aren't Peach! You can't be! YOU'RE A GOD DAMN FUCKING MURDERER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY PEACH!?" Marth spat in her face.

Peach only giggled and said, "Now now hushes urz mouf... I will haz ur heart, my lovez, I will posess ur heart..."

The next thing the prince knew was that a knife was slashed across his neck faster than lightning and he died before he hit the floor. The princess then set to work and cut out his heart and held it up in the air like some trophy. It was still slightly twitching in her hands. The delusional princess then held it up to her mouth and began to lick it, and then eventually she began to take small bites out of it, and before long she had consumed the whole thing. Blood ran down her her face like a river. She then lie on top of her prince and kissed him several times.

After quite awhile, she stood up and began to laugh. It first started out as a small giggle, but not after long she was launched into a full blown maniacle laugh. She laughed loudly and hysterically for all to hear. If a baby was near by, it would have burst into tears of fright. Out of nowhere, she began to cough. She coughed louder and louder and soon she was doing a smokers cough and her face was turning blue. She gave one last sputtering cough and something flew out of her mouth. It seemed to look like some kind of computer chip and it flashed red every few seconds.

Peach breathed deeply to catch her breath and slowly but surly, she returned back to normal. When she was fully aware she took one look around her and let out a high pitched scream like you would hear in a horror movie. Her sight then rested on her beloved prince on the floor. She sat down next to him and began to weep uncontrollably. She stroked his blue hair and whispered into his ear, "I never even got to tell you how I feel..."

The next thing she noticed was that she was only in a bra and underwear and was covered in blood. From behind her she heard a noise and she whipped around. Her intense blue gaze was locked on something. She slowly rised to her feet. "You..." she began. "You...you...you...YOU YOU YOU!" she bagan to scream hysterically, tears running down her face. The sound of a gun being fired split the air and a bullet landed right in between Peach's eyes. She dropped down dead.

"That is how you take care of buisness, brother," said a dark figure emerging from the shadows. It was followed closly behind by another figure. The first figure bent down and picked up the flashing device that Peach had coughed up. "Leave no evidence behind, am I right?"

The second figure nodded excitedly. "Now this is the right way of protecting your title. But how did you do it brother?"

"It was easy. As soon as we graduated highschool, I kiddnapped Peach and placed this controll chip in the area where her nasal cavity and her mouth connect, and with this controller," it held up a controller, "I was able to controll her actions whenever I pleased. Also when I planted the chip, she lost all memory of what had happened and whenever I controlled her, she had no memory of it. Now, when Pit came along, I had Peach invite him to dinner and made her put in a special potion to his food that made any person the complete opposite of who they really are. It was easy to make him sign they contract giving him complete controll over Peach at that point. Every day I had her put more of that potion in his food. Well, that's how the contract with Pit came to be, oh and then I had her suggest they live here. Next, when Zelda came along, I had Peach have tea with her and slip in a potion to Zelda's tea that made her very easily persuaded. When Pit heard he would have two bitches now instead of one, he was extatic and had Zelda sign a contract immediantly, but he did agree to pay her. I made Peach slip some more of that potion into Zelda's tea every day. I soon learned that Peach was good friends with Link and thought to myself that this was all to easy. I already knew that she liked Marth so I also used that to my advantage. The dinner party itself fell right into place before my very eyes and using my control and Peach's dormant feelings for Marth I created this glorious mess."

The second figure nodded in understanding and then asked, "Hey, didn't we need Peach though brother?"

"No, we did not. I could tell she was going to be unfaithful from the first time I saw her look at Marth. We can always get Pauline back. Oh and thanks again for letting me borrow your mansion for this little project. We can have this mess cleaned up right away."

"You're welcome brother."

The first figure began to laugh maniacley. "I have single handedly taken out my biggest threats to my position! I, Mario, will stay Nintendo's mascot forever!"

**THE END.**

**WHOOOOO END OF STORY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!?**

**Dreygon: ...0-0 I'm still trying to calculate what just happened there...**

**Me: Awesome ^^ This story was written for my friend KittyKnight, who INSISTED I wright it, yet takes forever to read the chapters I post because she "doesn't feel like it". *huff* Oh well lol I just hope that everyone enjoyed it! I made this story quite a bit more messed up than it was supposed to be, but I was all like, "why not?" so I just went for it and I think the result turned out pretty cool! Now I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers out there! I seriously love each and every one of you, in a non creepy way, even if you did hate this story! Thank you again for taking the time out of your day to read my story!**

**Me and Drey: PLEASE REVIEW AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!1 3 **


End file.
